The invention relates to a training device for training a golfer to swing a club in a correct golf swing movement. More particularly, the invention relates to a training device for restricting the golf swing movement of the arm relative to the golfer's body and for releasing should the golf swing movement be excessive.
The relationship between a golfer's leading arm and the body during the golf swing requires that the golf swing movement be in a correct arc and plane if a good golf shot is produced. In particular, it is desired that the leading arm be held close to the body during the backswing and during the follow-through.
Numerous devices have been proposed for training the golfer to have the correct golf swing with the leading arm held close to the golfer's body in a properly connected relationship with the golfer's body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,316 discloses a golf swing restrictor which includes an elastic chest band and an elastic arm band which are joined together by stitching at an acute angle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,924 discloses a similar training device for restricting movement which includes a combination elastic/inelastic chest band and an inelastic arm band joined together by an inelastic web. This is different in that the chest and arm bands are not sewn together as in the '316 patent. In addition, various improvements are said to be offered by the training device. However, in both these prior devices the chest band and arm band are rigidly connected together. Other golf swing training devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,214; 2,808,267; and 2,093,153. These devices also consist of various arrangements of bands which fit across the upper torso of the golfer's body and a portion of the golfer's arm to restrict the arm movement relative to the upper torso of the body to train the golfer for a correct golf swing.
In all of the above training devices, the bands which encircle the upper torso of the golfer's body and arm are connected together in a rigid fashion. While the intended purpose is to restrict the movement of the golfer's arm during the golf swing, the force of the golf swing is often quite large. The rigid affixiation of the various bands about the torso and arm of the golfer's body can lead to physical injury if the forces and restrictions are large enough. More importantly, however, is the psychological damage done by the rigid affixiation of straps as the golfer swings the club under force. In a sense, the golfer becomes, "gun shy" after having physically felt the restriction severe enough a few times to cause physical discomfort. It is also felt that the rigidly affixed band arrangements of the prior art are only restrictive devices and are really not training devices in the true sense of the word. That is, the golfer may swing the golf club properly during the golf swing if the training device is worn about the body. However, once the restrictive device is removed from the body, there is no longer any restriction and the golfer returns to an incorrect swing. This is because it is thought that the restrictive type devices are not, in reality, training the golfer in the true sense of the word. There is not mental muscle control established by the restrictive devices but only a restrictive function is provided.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide a training device for training a golfer to have a correct golf swing which avoids physical injury to the golfer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a training device for training a golfer to have a correct golf swing in which muscle memory is learned and not just golf swing restriction.
Another object of the invention is to provide the training device worn by the golfer which restricts the golfer to a correct golfer, yet releases should the golfer's golf swing exceed the normal and correct movement for the golf swing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a releasable golf swing training device which is worn about the chest and swing arm of the golfer which has a first release position in which a discernible noise is produced should the golfer begin to exceed the normal golf swing movement and thereafter releases completely should the force of the golf swing continue to exceed the correct swing.